


Cats and Dogs

by acerobbiereyes



Series: Promptober [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Gen, October Prompt Challenge, Promptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes
Summary: Day 24. Werewolf/Werecat





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_marathon_continues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_marathon_continues/gifts).

Daisy jumped into the back of her van. Rainsaoked and aching. She slammed the doors behind her and shivered. 

Of course, the one day where she had to stay a prolonged time outside was the day LA decided it wanted to rain cats and dogs. Thunder boomed overhead and Daisy groaned, feeling the vibrations faintly in her aching bones. She glared at the back windows into the night, like that might calm the storm. She huffed as the thunder boomed again, in clear defiance of her wishes.

She reached behind her, digging around for the towels she knew she had somewhere. "Ouch!" She hissed, banging her hand on something sharp before managing to find her fluffy white prize. She scrubbed the towel over her face, wiping the water away.

Wrapping the towel around her neck, she clambered into the front seat. Leaning forward to start her van so she blast the heat when a small cry stopped her.

Daisy tilted her head, trying to find the noise. It sounded again, louder this time. From underneath her? Daisy let her head thunk against the steering wheel. She didn't want to go back out there. But she steeled herself to do it anyway. With a deep breath, she swung open the door. Instantly she was pelted with rain as she kneeled to see what was held up under her van.

"A cat?" She murmured, surprised. A smallish white cat with large black splotches across its face, back, and tail. Glaring at her with bright yellow eyes. "Got caught out in the rain too, huh?" She questioned as she reached out a hand. It was soaked to the bone, fur clinging to his body. He stared at her hand, before slowly creeping toward it. "Yeah, that's it. I promise to get you out of this storm."

Once he got close enough, she scruffed him and scooped him into her arms. The cat let out an offended yowl as she hopped into the safety of the driver's seat. 

The cat hissed and tried to scramble away from her, but it was too late. Daisy had him wrapped up in her spare towel before he could say me-ow. She succeeded in wiping most of him down before he managed to fling himself away from her. Diving for the passager seat. He twisted around to glare at her, looking extremely insulted. Which was tough when all his fur was sticking straight up every which way in a tiny kitty mohawk.

Daisy bit back a smile as the cat stared her down. If cats could huff, this one did as he curled up into a tight ball in the seat. Eyes darting toward her every few seconds like she was going to come back after him with the towel. 

"I'll let you out after the rain stops, cross my heart," She said. He stared at her like he was judging if she was trustworthy or not, before relaxing just a bit. Daisy chuckled to herself as she started up her van and breathed a contented sigh as the heater came on full force.


	2. Chapter 2

Daisy’s eyes flicked over her laptop screen. It was the day after her encounter with Robbie. A fiery Inhuman the locals had dubbed “Ghost Rider”. It wasn’t hard to find information on him now, since he had told her straight up that he worked nights at El Montes. Hacking into their systems gave her a full name (Roberto Reyes) and using that as springboard she was able to procure an address (Hillock Heights), as well as family (Eli Morrow, and Gabriel Reyes) and the place he worked at more regularly (Canelo’s). 

She was having hard to figuring out a plan of attack, however, considering how intensely she was being stared. Daisy let her gaze settle on her cat-panion.

Ever since she rescued him from rain-soaked fur, he had come back soon after and spent some time lazing about her van while she tracked down Watchdog leads. He wasn’t here long and sometimes she could go a week or more without seeing him. But she wouldn’t lie it was nice to have the company.

He was currently sitting with her in the back, which was unusual in of itself. His typical hangouts where strictly in the front of the van, the dashboard being his favorite spot. 

“What?” She finally asked. “You know I don’t have any food for you in here,” She had tried once, snagged a can of cat food while at a gas station for snacks. She didn’t think a cat could look quite so offended when offered species appropriate food. So she ended up feeding him bits of her hot dog instead. 

Reaching over she opened up one of the backdoors to her van. Maybe he wanted to leave? The cat’s eyes slid from her to the open door before going back to her.

”Quit being creepy,” She ordered. He only yawned in response. She sighed and reached out a hand towards him. He arched his back before headbutting head hand to confirm that, yes, he would like pets now. “Maybe you can tell I had a close encounter last night?” She mused. That was a thing, right? Animals reacting to otherworldly beings or maybe he could smell the smoke. Robbie’s head had, after all, started on fire. Which, for a moment, reminded her uncomfortably of Hive.   
  
Daisy shut her laptop. Uncomfortable memories or not, she still needed to talk to him. To warn him of the Watchdogs, if he didn’t know about them already. 

“Well...Wish me luck tomorrow, buddy. Because my van has a date at Canelo’s Auto and Body.” She said, setting her laptop aside. Completely missing the suddenly startled look the feline shot her.


End file.
